De vuelta a Galaluna
by IrisAetherna
Summary: Octus recibe un mensaje de Galaluna, el cual comunica a Ilana y Lance. Inmediatamente ellos parten a Galaluna, pero al llegar desucbren que ya nada es lo mismo. Disclaimer: la portada es el poster promocional de la serie 《Titán Sim-Biónico》, por lo tanto pertenece a los respectivos creadores de la serie.
1. Capítulo 1: Buenas noticias

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Genndy Tartakovsky, Paul Rudish, Bryan Andrews y a la cadena Cartoon Network._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Titán Sim-Biónico_ _》_ _y/o leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 _La historia parte un tiempo después del último episodio de la serie._

 **Capítulo 1: Buenas noticias.**

Lance, Ilana y Octus regresaban de la escuela.

-La tarea apesta.- dijo Lance en un tono molesto.

-Oye, eso no es cierto. La tarea ayuda a reforzar el conocimiento.- dijo Ilana.

Octus sólo caminaba mientras los oía discutir.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Octus dejó de ser _Newton_ y pasó a ser _el padre de Ilana y Lance._ Justo después de transformarse tocó la puerta Barb, la vecina.

Octus se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

-Hola Barb.- dijo Octus en un tono neutral.

-¡Hola! Compré salsa BBQ extra, si desean un poco sólo vayan a mi casa.- dijo Barb alegremente, acto seguido se rió, dió media vuelta y caminó a su casa. Octus cerró la puerta.

-Vaya, es una pesada.- dijo Lance que observaba desde la escalera.

-No lo es. Sólo intenta ser amable.- dijo Ilana.

Octus los miró y les dijo:

-Hagan la tarea. Luego bajen a cenar.-

Lance e Ilana subieron a sus habitaciónes hacer su tarea mientras Octus hacía la cena. Aproximadamente una hora después Octus los llamó. Lance e Ilana bajaron tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa Octus?- preguntó Ilana.

-Recibí un mensaje de Galaluna.- dijo Octus un tono neutral.

-¡Anda! ¡Qué esperas! Reproduce el mensaje.- dijo Lance emocionado.

Octus reprodujo el mensaje:

-Señorita Ilana, puede usted regresar a Galaluna. Atentamente, el General Hesser.-

Fue un mensaje relativamente corto pero significativo. Ilana emocionada subió a su habitación. Lance empezó a reflexionar el contenido del mensaje; quiso hacer una pregunta, pero Octus lo interrumpió.

-Si dudas de la autenticidad del mensaje, déjame decirte que el mensaje es real. Ya he ejecutado un análisis de voz y la identidad del General Hesser ha sido confirmada.- dijo Octus.

-Bueno, ¿puedes decirme por qué en el mensaje no se refirieron a Ilana como _princesa_?- dijo Lance un poco desafiante.

-Eso yo no lo sé.- dijo Octus.

Octus y Lance subieron a ver que estaba haciendo Ilana. Lo primero que vieron fue a ella empacando.

-Ilana, no te precipites. Si nos vamos a ir, hay que hacerlo de manera correcta.- dijo Octus.

-¿Pues qué tenemos qué hacer?- dijo Ilana con un tono de desesperación.

-Debemos vender la casa y avisar a la escuela de que ya no asistirán.- dijo Octus.

-Bueno, la escuela es fácil. ¿Y la casa?- preguntó Lance.

-Es cierto, una casa puede tardar meses en venderse.- dijo Ilana.

Los 3 estaban pensando en qué debían hacer con la casa.

-Barb.- dijo Lance en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Ilana y Octus al unísono.

-¡Barb! ¿Y si le regalamos la casa a Barb?- dijo Lance dudando.

-Wow, tal vez no sea una buena idea, podría sospechar.- dijo Ilana.

-Bueno, podemos decirle que el dinero de la venta lo de a los pobres o algo así…- dijo Lance.

-Podría ser…- dijo Ilana un poco pensativa.

-Esa idea es buena, mañana iremos a decirle al director que ya no asistiran y nos desharemos de la casa, así pasado mañana partiremos a Galaluna.- dijo Octus.

-¡Excelente!- dijeron Lance e Ilana al unísono.

Esa noche Ilana y Lance no pudieron dormir, la emoción de regresar a Galaluna se los comía por dentro.

Al día siguiente Lance, Octus e Ilana fueron temprano a la escuela, por supuesto Octus se presentó como _el padre de Lance e Ilana_ , no como _Newton_.

-Yo hablaré con el director, ustedes despidanse de sus amigos.- dijo Octus con su tono monótono.

-Claro…- dijeron Lance e Ilana en un tono algo nostálgico.

Ellos no tenían demasiados amigos, pero a los pocos amigos que tenían les habían cogido cariño.

Una vez que Octus terminó de hablar con el director, se transformó en _Newton_ y se dispuso a buscar a Kimmy, no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto.

-Hola Kimmy.- dijo Octus.

-Hola Newton, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Kimmy simpáticamente.

-Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?- dijo Octus.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. Algo te trae por aquí, ¿qué es?- dijo Kimmy mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Debo decirte que… Me mudaré. Y posiblemente no regrese.- dijo Octus.

-¿Qué? ¿Y a dónde irás?- dijo Kimmy sorprendida pero triste.

-Me voy a Islandia, a una comunidad; voy a trabajar en un proyecto.- dijo Octus.

-De acuerdo. Ésto tenía que pasar en algún momento; debo dejarte ir. Que te vaya bien Newton.- dijo Kimmy un tanto más tranquila.

-Adiós Kimmy, cuídate.- dijo Octus. Acto seguido abrazó a Kimmy y después ésta le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Lance e Ilana observaron la escena desde lejos.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo Lance.

-Wow, creo que eso fue un tanto dificil.- dijo Ilana.

-Fue difícil para ella, pues tiene sentimientos; en cambio yo soy un 《robot》.- dijo Octus.

Acto seguido se retiraron de la escuela, ahora quedaba arreglar lo de la casa. Octus se transformó y fue con Lance e Ilana a hablar con Barb.

Caminaron a casa de Barb y tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Hola vecinos! ¡Pasen por favor!- dijo Barb con emoción. Lance, Ilana y Octus entraron a casa de Barb.

-Pónganse cómodos, traeré bocadillos.- dijo Barb.

Después de engullir un par de bocadillos los 3 se dispusieron a hablar de la casa; Barb se extrañó un poco cuando le pidieron el favor, sin embargo lograron convencerla. Charlaron un poco más con ella y después se retiraron.

-Wow, que bueno que aceptó.- dijo Lance aliviado.

-Ahora podemos irnos en paz.- dijo Ilana feliz.

-Bueno, ahora solo resta empacar y descansar bien, haremos un viaje largo.- dijo Octus.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un largo viaje

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Genndy Tartakovsky, Paul Rudish, Bryan Andrews y a la cadena Cartoon Network._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Titán Sim-Biónico_ _》_ _y/o leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 _La historia parte un tiempo después del último episodio de la serie._

 **Capítulo 2: Un largo viaje.**

Al día siguiente mientras Lance e Ilana sacaban sus pertenencias de la casa, Octus fue a entregarle las llaves a Barb.

Una vez que llegaron a su nave, trataron de despegar lo más discretamente posible.

Cuando salieron de la tierra todos pudieron 《respirar》 otra vez. Ahí todos miraron sus rostros: Ilana estaba muy feliz y emocionada y Lance también lo estaba, tal vez no tanto como Ilana, pero lo estaba. Octus estaba neutral, como de costumbre.

-Ya quiero ver a mi padre y a mi familia.- decía Ilana llena de alegría y emoción.

-Es bueno volver a verlos.- dijo Lance pensativo.

Lance e Ilana trataban de entretenerse, pues era un viaje muy largo.

-¿Sabes?, extraño el _bubosh_. Devoraré un par de ellos en cuanto pueda.- dijo Lance feliz.

-También extraño la comida, no más que a mi famila, pero igualemente la extraño.- dijo Ilana sonrojandose un poco.

Octus interrumpió su conversación.

-Chicos, creo que deberían dormir un poco. Quizás mañana por la mañana lleguemos.- dijo Octus.

-Excelente.- dijo Ilana.

Ilana y Lance trataron de dormir. Lance logró conciliar el sueño primero, como él no tenía a nadie en Galaluna su urgencia de llegar no era grande. En cambio Ilana deseaba con todo su corazón ver a su padre y a su gente, por eso le costó demasiado conciliar el sueño.

-Ya casi llegamos, ya levántense. Estamos por aterrizar.- dijo Octus.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Ilana felíz.

Lance miró por la ventana y observó con calma la superficie de Galaluna, conforme se acercaban él podía distinguir los relieves y edificios de su amado planeta. Un mensaje entrante reventó la atmósfera de Lance.

-Bienvenidos a Galaluna, tienen permiso para aterrizar en la base Mai IV.- dijo una voz un tanto alegre y estéril.

-Bueno, ajusten sus cinturones chicos.- dijo Octus.

Lance e Ilana obedecieron inmediatamente.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es ella?

**Disclaimer:** _casi_ _todos los personajes pertenecen a Genndy Tartakovsky, Paul Rudish, Bryan Andrews y a la cadena Cartoon Network._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Titán Sim-Biónico_ _》_ _y/o leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 _La historia parte un tiempo después del último episodio de la serie._

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es ella?**

Cuando la nave aterrizó Octus abrió la puerta inmediatamente, cuando ésta se abrió lo primero que vieron fue personal de la armada galaluniana.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo un soldado en un tono algo amable.

Ilana, Lance y Octus bajaron de la nave. Ilana aún no veía a su padre, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz de estar de regreso en su planeta natal.

Los soldados ayudaron a bajar las cosas de la nave, también tomaron a Octus.

-Por favor entréguenme las armaduras Corus y Manus.- dijo un soldado.

-Oh, claro.- dijo Ilana mientras la entregaba.

Lance se mostraba algo inseguro y dudó en entregar a Manus.

-¿Para qué quieren las armaduras?- dijo Lance algo agresivo.

-Tenemos la orden de tomar las armaduras Manus y Corus, también la de tomar al robot _Octus_ para darles mantenimiento.- dijo el soldado.

Lance entregó a Manus a regañadientes.

Una vez que sus cosas estuvieron fuera de la nave una figura imponente se acercó a ellos. Mientras se acercaba botaron que era un hombre que al parecer tenía un carácter fuerte.

-Saludos, me presento. Soy el coronel Tchelín.- dijo el hombre en un tono amable propio de un militar.

-Hola.- dijeron Ilana y Lance.

-Se supone que la emperatriz vendría a recibirlos, pero tuvo que irse a una diligencia urgentemente. Si gustan los puede recibir mañana. Ella estará encantada de verlos.- dijo el coronel.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Ilana en un tono extraño. Lance quería hacer una pregunta, pero esas palabras le quitaron el habla.

-Bueno, lo que sigue es rehacer sus vidas aquí. Los soldados les darán más instrucciónes. Y creo que eso es todo, me despido.- dijo el coronel. Acto seguido se despidió con un saludo militar al que sólo Lance pudo responder.

Un soldado se ofreció a llevarlos a sus nuevos hogares, mientras recorrían el camino ellos se dieron cuenta de que la arquitectura había cambiado demasiado. Ilana fue colocada en un lindo vecindario cerca de la capital y se le asignó una casa. A Lance se le dió la orden de quedarse en una posada cerca de ahí, puesto que mañana él 《decidiría》 en dónde vivir.

En cuanto bajaron del vehículo Lance se dispuso a caminar hacia la posada, pero Ilana no quiso que el se fuera.

-Lance, ¿podrías quedarte un rato?- preguntó Ilana.

-Oh, claro. No veo por qué no.- dijo Lance.

Ilana invitó a pasar a Lance en lo que al parecer sería su nueva casa.

-Es una linda casa.- dijo Lance.

-¿Cómo que emperatriz?- dijo Ilana un tanto enojada y confundida mientras cerró la puerta bruscamente.

-No lo sé. Mañana hay que averiguarlo. Recuerda lo que dijo el coronel.- dijo Lance en un intento por tranquilizarla.

-Ugh, creí que me sentiría mejor aquí. Llego y me dicen que hay una 《emperatriz》 y peor aún, no sé nada de mi papá.- dijo Ilana con una desesperación latente.

-Yo también me quedé sorprendido. Hasta donde yo sé, tu eres la unica heredera al trono. Y por tu padre le puedes preguntar a ella.- dijo Lance.

-Tienes razón. Al mal tiempo, buena cara. Puedo esperar a mañana. Nada pasa…- decía Ilana mientras trataba de calmarse.

Ilana inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. Luego miró a Lance.

-Ven ayúdame a desempacar. Voy a poner la casa bonita.- dijo Ilana mientras empezaba a desempacar sus cosas.

Lance ayudó a Ilana a poner todo en orden, cuando ya habían terminado estaba por anochecer; así que Lance se despidió y se fue a la posada.

A ambos, sobretodo a Ilana les costó trabajo dormir. Los dos querían hacerle muchas preguntas a la emperatriz.


	4. Capítulo 4: Conociéndola un poco

**Disclaimer:** _casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Genndy Tartakovsky, Paul Rudish, Bryan Andrews y a la cadena Cartoon Network._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Titán Sim-Biónico_ _》_ _y/o leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 _La historia parte un tiempo después del último episodio de la serie._

 **Capítulo 4: Conociéndola un poco.**

Al día siguiente tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Lance. Lance rápidamente se montó una playera y unos pantalones, pues estaba en ropa interior. Una vez 《vestido》 abrió la puerta.

-Joven Lance, usted ha sido invitado para reunirse con la emperatriz.- dijo un soldado.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Lance un poco somnoliento.

-Ahora.- dijo el soldado.

-De acuerdo. En un momento saldré.- dijo Lance.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta y se apresuró a ponerse presentable para la ocasión. Cuando terminó, salió del cuarto y los soldados lo escoltaron hasta el palacio. Mientras llegaban, Lance pensaba en que posiblemente Ilana estaría allí también.

Cuando llegó al palacio, Lance no divisó a Ilana por ninguna parte. Casi al instante apareció un joven guardia, él cual les dijo que Lance ya podía pasar a ver a la emperatriz.

Cuando Lance entro a su 《oficina》 la miró sentada en su trono.

-Así que usted es el famoso Lance. Mucho gusto, soy la emperatriz Talia Morissette.- dijo la emperatriz mientras le tendía la mano a Lance.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Lance un poco nervioso.

La belleza de la emperatriz lo ponía un tanto nervioso, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a sus ojos violetas, pues éstos reflejaban un carácter fuerte.

-¿Y qué tal la tierra?- dijo Talia en un intento de iniciar una conversación amena.

-Oh, es muy linda. Uno vive bien. Deberías ir algún día.- dijo Lance intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

La emperatriz se rió, ahí Lance pudo admirar su bella sonrisa.

-Sabes, no te he traído aquí solo por nada.- dijo Talia con un toque de seriedad.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Lance extrañado.

-Nop. He leído todo tu expediente. Aunque rara vez sigues órdenes, me gusta lo que haces. Me gustaría ofrecerte tu antiguo puesto en la guardia real, ¿qué dices?- dijo Talia con amabilidad.

-Wow, me siento halagado… Aceptaré su oferta.- dijo Lance y después contorsionó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oiga, ¿le puedo hacer un par de preguntas?- dijo Lance.

-Por supuesto.- dijo ella.

Lance le preguntó cómo llegó al puesto, sobre la guerra y sobre el padre de Ilana. Cuando terminó la charla Lance sentía un dolor en el estómago.

-Estoy tentado a contarle todo a Ilana. Pero sé que es mejor que se lo diga a usted.- dijo Lance con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Creo que sí.- afirmó Talia.

-Sabe es mejor que la evite, ¿puedo empezar a trabajar ahora?- preguntó Lance.

-Si así lo desea. Sabe debe apresurarse, pues Ilana está por llegar.- replicó Talia.

Lance se despidió de la emperatriz y se dirigió a trabajar. Pobre Ilana, no sabe lo que le espera.


	5. Capítulo 5: Malas noticias

**Disclaimer:** _casi_ _todos los personajes pertenecen a Genndy Tartakovsky, Paul Rudish, Bryan Andrews y a la cadena Cartoon Network._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Titán Sim-Biónico_ _》_ _y/o leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 _La historia parte un tiempo después del último episodio de la serie._

 **Capítulo 5: Malas noticias**

-Señorita Ilana, puede pasar con la emperatriz.- le dijo un guardia imperial a Ilana.

Ilana se dirigió a la 《oficina》 de la emperatriz. A comparación de Lance, Ilana no se sintió nerviosa en presencia de la emperatriz; en cambio sentía que la sangre le hervía.

-Hola Ilana, me presento. Soy la emperatriz Tal…- decía Talia mientras Ilana la interrumpió.

-Sí ya sé quien eres. Y me imagino que sabes quién soy yo.- dijo Ilana en un tono retador y algo déspota.

-Sí, sí sé quien eres, también sé a qué vienes. Así que empieza a preguntar.- dijo Talia un tanto irritada.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- dijo Ilana furiosa.

-Muerto.- dijo Talia con sequedad.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ilana sorprendida.

-Tu padre está en el mausoleo de la familia real Taurus, si lo deseas puedes ir.- dijo Talia.

Ilana no se esperaba esa respuesta. En ese momento sintió como todo su mundo se iba abajo.

-¿Algo más?- dijo Talia con un toque grosero.

-¿Cómo murió?- dijo Ilana entre sollozos.

-Nebula lo asesinó.- dijo Talia.

Ilana se sintió aún más furiosa.

-¿Y en dónde está Nebula?- dijo Ilana con lágrimas en los ojos y furiosa.

-No lo sé.- dijo Talia.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- dijo Ilana furiosa.

-Él huyó antes de que pudiera asesinarlo.- dijo Talia con un toque de decepción.

Ilana se hundió en su silla y exhaló. Deseaba desquitarse, pero el hecho de que Nebula hubiera huido le hacía sentir impotencia. Ahora a esa rara mezcolanza de ira, tristeza y duda se le unía la impotencia.

-¿Cómo huyo? ¿Por qué estás al mando aquí? ¿Cómo lo lograste?- dijo Ilana.

-La gente me eligió a pesar de todo lo que hice.- dijo Talia.

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Ilana.

-Mira mis orejas, terminan en punta. Obviamente no soy de éste planeta.- dijo Talia mientras señalaba sus orejas.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó Ilana.

-No. Pertenezco al planeta vecino _Madisa_. Mucho antes de la guerra aquí, Modula destruyó el sector 28 de Madisa. Y ahí vivía yo.- dijo Talia algo nostálgica.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te pregunté?- dijo Ilana algo fastidiada.

-Es necesario para que entiendas todo. ¿Puedo continuar?- dijo Talia.

-Continúa.- dijo Ilana.

-La única sobreviviente fui yo. Modula me encontró llorando entre los escombros y me conveció de que las naves de ayuda del gobierno madisano eran las que habían destruido todo, así que me fui con él.-

-¿Cómo fue que creíste eso?- dijo Ilana.

-Tenía 7 años. A esa edad es fácil engañar. Pero bueno, en lugar de matarme Modula se convirtió en mi mentor. Él me enseño estrategia, combate… En fin, me mostró todo lo que sabe.- dijo Talia.

-¿Y por qué no te envió a la Academia Militar de Galaluna?- dijo Ilana.

-Modula creía que yo necesitaba más. La preparación y entrenamiento de la academia y del ejército se quedan cortos con mi entrenamiento y preparación.- dijo Talia.

-Cuando Modula atacó Galaluna, él me dejó a cargo de conquistar las tierras del sur. Así que mi fama aquí empezó siendo la de un monstruo cruel, sádico y desgraciado.- dijo Talia mientras clavaba sus ojos en Ilana.

-¿Y cómo llegaste al poder?- dijo Ilana.

-Bueno, Modula me entrenó bastante bien, tanto que me tenía miedo. Y un día accidentalmente escuché cómo Modula planeaba asesinarme después de tomar Galaluna por completo. Así yo no le estorbaría.- dijo Talia mientras servía unas bebidas. Después de tendió una a Ilana.

-¿Cómo Modula tomaría Galaluna?- preguntó Ilana.

-Descubrí que lo haría matando al rey. Cuando salí a detener su plan había unos soldados que me dijeron que Modula quería verme. Cuando llegué con Modula me pidió que le tomara el pulso a tu padre, mientras lo hacía noté que le había clavado una daga en el corazón; lo del pulso sólo lo hizo para burlarse. Ahí me di cuenta que mi hora había llegado.- dijo Talia con seriedad.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- dijo Ilana con lágrimas en los ojos, pues había descubierto qué Modula humilló a su padre hasta el final.

-Cuando sentí la daga en mi espalda, me giré y empecé a pelear con Modula. Sus guardias se dieron cuenta y me dispararon, sólo era para distraerme y cuando esquivaba la bala ellos sacaron a Modula de ahí. Sólo pude alcanzarlos para verlos irse.- dijo Talia.

-¿Crees que regrese Modula?- dijo Ilana, pues ella quería vengarse.

-No lo sé, aun me sigue teniendo miedo. Y sabes, llegamos a lo que tanto querías saber.- dijo Talia.

-Adelante.- dijo Ilana.

-Cuando derroté a Modula hice todos sus planes, documentos y archivos públicos. Entre ellos estaba tu archivo, ahí venía todo: cómo vivías, qué hacías y dónde estabas. El pueblo creyó que era injusto que su _princesa_ 《viviera bien》, ellos dijeron que tu debías estar aquí en Galaluna para darles ánimos, eras su luz, su inspiración, su esperanza, eras...- decía Talia hasta que Ilana la interrumpió.

-Si ellos no me quieren, ¿entonces por qué regresé?- preguntó Ilana triste.

-Te perdonaron, además estamos repatriando a todos los que se fueron.- dijo Talia con un toque comprensivo.

-Wow, jamás pensé en eso…- dijo Ilana. A partir de ahí empezó a reflexionar sobre su pueblo.

-Llegué al poder cuando la gente de la capital me buscó. De alguna forma ellos se enteraron de cómo administraba las tierras del sur y creyeron que podía hacer lo mismo aquí. Yo no quería hacerlo y ellos me dijeron que era la única persona competente para el gobierno y si lo quería ver así, podía redimirme ayudándolos y bueno… Acepté. Poco a poco la gente me fue buscando y ahora soy la emperatriz de Galaluna. Eso es todo, ¿quieres saber algo más?- dijo Talia.

-No es todo. ¿Le molesta si voy al mausoleo?- dijo Ilana con un tono más respetuoso.

-Claro, puedes ir cuando quieras.- dijo Talia amablemente.

Ilana se retiró, ahora ella tenía tanto en qué pensar. Jamás había pensado en lo que la emperatriz le dijo.


	6. Aclaración

Ya sé que en la serie el apellido de Ilana y Lance es 《Lunis》, pero a sabiendas de que no son hermanos, me tomé la libertad de crearles apellidos nuevos. Además, ¿qué clase de persona que se esté ocultando usa su apellido original?


End file.
